Secret Love
by Padfoots lil Moony
Summary: FINISHED!Ginny's a 6th year at Hogwarts and has fallen for Harry.They have gotten closer over the past year and every time Ginny's friends asked her if she liked him she liked him she denied it.Until one day she could not keep her feelings to herself.
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. But all of the Poems I own except if I say otherwise like now…I DO NOT OWN SIMPLE AMD CLEAN…but I wish I did. Technically I don't own the plot since I am basing this on real life, though I am changing it or adding to it a bit.

A/N-I still can't believe I am writing a Harry/Ginny…wow…w/e enjoy o and please do not steal the poems because they mean a lot to me.  
Also thank you Kenzi and Danielle for your help with grammar and stuff, I could not have done it without you. BIG HUG

Dedicated to Nicky…I Love You Nicky muah

xxx

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple

Song: Simple and Clean

Artist: Utada Hikaru

xxx

Chapter 1

Ginny was sitting on the windowsill of her dorm room writing in her poetry book. It was late on a Friday night and everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner.  
_"No one understands the way I feel,_  
_The way I feel inside my heart._  
_No one understands how my heart you steal,_  
_How I can't stand to be apart._

_I LOVE YOU!"_

Ginny sat and read the poem over and over again thinking of him and how much she really loved him, though she had denied it for so long. Just then the dorm room door opened and Ginny slammed the book shut trying to hide it under pieces of parchment on the cluttered windowsill.

"Hi Kenz, how was dinner?" she said casually.

"It was good. Hey, what is that you are trying to hide," she said, sweetly tossing her straight brown hair over her shoulder and away from her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nothing…just a bunch of parchment, that's all," Ginny said, trying to conceal her poetry book so Kenzi did not see it.

"Ginny, I am not blind," Kenzi said walking over to the windowsill and picking up the book. Ginny tried to get it back, but Kenzi already had it open to her most recent poem.

"Look I can explain…I was…"

"Aww, that is so sweet. Who is this lucky man?" Kenzi said curiously, cutting Ginny off.

"There is no one, I just wrote a poem that is all, just because I write it down does not mean it is true," Ginny exclaimed as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Oh come on Gin, it is all over your face. You are in love with someone, so who is it?"

"Fine I do like someone but I promised myself I would not tell anyone and I don't want to break that promise to myself. I mean last time I told people who I liked it was all over the school in a week," Ginny said remembering what had happened with Dean Thomas.

"Oh come on Ginny, it only went around the school because you got in a fight with the people who you told. Besides who would believe me anyway," Kenzi said joining her on the windowsill.

"If I tell you, you are going to laugh and make fun of me," Ginny said turning away from her and staring out the window.

"Why would I laugh? Oh my god…I know who it is! It is Draco, isn't it?" Kenzi asked accusingly.

"Um…ew. Kenzi get real why would I like someone who makes fun of my family 24-7?" Ginny pointed out. "Besides Sara is already going out with him, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait, if it is not him then who is it? Come on, tell me! I promise I won't laugh," Kenzi said.

"Fine, I give up…I like…Harry, ok?" Ginny said giving in to the pressure.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG BUT NO ONE BELIVED ME THAT YOU STILL LIKED HIM!"

Just then their dorm mate, Becky Ullman, came in.

"Oh my god Becky, you are not going to believe who Ginny likes!"

"Yeah I already know…she likes Harry. She told me this morning. Besides it was so obvious," Becky said tying up her straight blond highlighted brown hair into a ponytail leaving a strand that fell into her sea green eyes.

"What?" Kenzi asked astounded, looking at Ginny curiously. "Hey, didn't you say you promised yourself you would not tell anyone?"

"Well, I had to get it off my chest, and my poems just weren't enough," Ginny admitted taking back her poetry notebook from Kenzi. "Now if you don't mind I want to write more poems so can we not talk about this right now?"

Ginny opened her notebook to the next fresh page and started a new poem:

"_I don't want to lose you as a friend_  
_But I'll still love you till the end_  
_Your…"_

"How are you going to tell him how you feel," Kenzi said abruptly interrupting Ginny's train of thought.

"What, tell him? I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me or we do start going out but we break up or something? Everything would be so awkward, and I don't want to lose him," Ginny admitted as she continued with her poem:

"_Your funny jokes_  
_Your charming smile_  
_The way…"_

"But you have to tell him, how will you know if he likes you if you don't tell him," Kenzi said harassing her further.

"I can't, I told you I don't want things to be awkward."

"Ginny, if you don't tell him you are going to burst," Becky said pulling up a chair next to the windowsill.

"But…"

"No buts, you have to tell him," Becky interrupted.

"Fine, I'll tell him. Only not until I know exactly how to do it," Ginny said finally giving in to the pressure. "I mean I have gone this long without telling him, a couple more days won't hurt. Now if you excuse me I really, really want to finish my poem."

"Okay, we'll leave you alone. Come on Becky let's go find Sara, Hermione, Danielle, and Mary," Kenzi said as she walked out of the dorm room door with Becky behind her.

"You guys would be so cute together," Becky said before she left.

"Shut up Becky," Ginny said blushing as Becky left giggling.

'I wonder if he likes me too. Now where was I…' Ginny said to herself as she went back to her half written poem:

"_I don't want to lose you as a friend_  
_But I still love you till the end_  
_Your funny jokes_  
_Your charming smile_  
_The way we talk for a long while_  
_I don't think I could live without_  
_Everything that you're about_

_I LOVE YOU!"_

xxx

A/N-Well what did you think? Is it good, should I continue? Also, I apologize now if it goes slow. I get a lot of homework and since it is based on real life sometimes I have to wait for something to happen to write about. Thank you for reading and please review.

x.:Nikki:.x


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or "I wont say I'm in love"

A/N- Thank you all for reviewing and thank you for not taking my poems. And I will remind you since there are at least one poem in every chap:  
DO NOT TAKE THE POEMS!...thank you.

Dedicated to Nicky. Nicky I love you with all my heart muah.

* * *

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)

Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Song: I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

Artist: Disney's

* * *

Chapter 2

That night Ginny had dreams about telling Harry how she really felt about him. Every single one ended in a different way. Some concluded with she and Harry dating in a sort of a happily ever after ending, like in fairy tales. Then others were more nightmarish then dreamy, Harry and her friendship being destroyed and everything becoming awkward and embarrassing, which was exactly what Ginny was truly terrified of. It was just one severe consequence or perfect ending after another. Some endings were wonderful, ending with a long awaited kiss. But some outcomes were so terrible that she awoke hugging her pillow tightly as if it would vanish into nothing if she let go. This is when Ginny decided to get out her trusty poetry book and wand, as to not disturb her sleeping friends. "_Lumos_," she whispered, and then she started to write.

"_Love is so awkward,_  
_And love is so strange,_  
_Love is so weird,_  
_And full of pain._  
_But_  
_Love can be happy,_  
_And Love can be fun,_  
_Love can be caring,_  
_When he is the one."_

"_Nox_, I wish he was the one," Ginny said to herself as she put her book and now unlit wand on her night table, and cuddled back into bed with her stuffed cat in a tight embrace. 'Well I just hope I can live with a broken heart because with my luck he does not like me that way and we will stop being friends,' Ginny admitted to herself as a tear slid down her cheek and she fell into another restless sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sound of scratching on the window. It was her golden owl, Moonglow, which her parents had got her for her 16th birthday, and she had a letter tied to her leg.

Ginny lazily got out of bed and went over to open the window. As she did that Moonglow flew right over her head and landed on Ginny's four poster bed.

"What is that you have there, Moony-girl?" Ginny asked, as she took the piece of parchment off of Moonglow's leg and read it.

_Gin,_

_Hello! I am sorry if I woke you up. Just wanted to remind you that we have quidditch practice at noon. See you then._

_Harry_

"Fuck! Quidditch! I completely forgot!" Ginny said, looking at her alarm clock that now said 11:00. "Crud, I have only one hour to get ready and eat."

Ginny rushed around trying to get ready and to hide her poetry book so none of her other friends would find it, and see what she wrote. Then she rushed down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before practice.

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as she could to the Quidditch pitch. She didn't mean to, but she had spent a while in the Great Hall talking with Sara, Becky, and Kenzi.

"Okay, we are going to learn a new play called…oh Ginny thank you for joining us," said Harry, who was now the new Gryffindor team captain.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Ginny said, joining her friend, and fellow chaser,  
Sam Francè, on the grass.

"Well now that we're all settled, today we are going to learn a new play called the Parkin's Pincer."

All through practice Ginny was distracted and could not concentrate on the game. All She was thinking about was Harry, and how she was going to have to tell him that she liked him.

* * *

After practice Ginny went to the lake to think.

'How am I going to tell him how I feel without making things awkward? I am so bad at this. Normally I would go to Sara, but I don't want anyone else to know. I guess I will just have to talk to Becky and Kenzi. Hopefully they can help.'

* * *

Ginny went to the dorm room to try to find Kenzi or Becky. To her luck, Kenzi was there sitting on her bed reading, but when Ginny came in she looked up from her book and saw the 'I need help' look that she normally had when she was fighting with people.

"What is it, is everything okay? Oh my God, you told him didn't you!" Kenzi cried.

"No, I need help with trying to tell him," Ginny admitted.

"You mean you are really going to tell him? You're not going to chicken out?" Kenzi asked, astounded.

"Yeah I guess, if I ever figure out how to tell him. I mean I don't want to tell him that I like him, and then find out he does not like me. Then we won't be as close, because everything will be awkward between us," Ginny admitted.

"That won't happen because you are going to tell him, and he will admit to liking you. Then, by the end of the day you two will be going out," Kenzi said very sure of herself.

"Yeah sure Kenzi, whatever you say," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hey, you are the one who came to me remember?" Kenzi reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. So what should I tell him? How should I tell him? What should I do?"

"Whoa, hold up there! One step at a time. Well, for what you should tell him, you should tell him how you feel. Also tell him in person; don't write him a letter because he might think it's a joke. How…uh…I think you should be like, 'Harry I need to tell you something really important,' then tell him."

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I am not very good at telling people my feelings. You know that. That is originally why I started writing poems," Ginny admitted.

"I know, but you have to tell him sooner or later, or like Becky said, 'You are going to burst,'" Kenzi reminded her.

"I know, but I am just so nervous and…"

"Ginny, let's face the facts. You two are always hanging out, you make each other laugh, and let's not forget to mention, you guys have been friends for a long time," Kenzi said, refreshing Ginny's memory.

"Actually we were not really that close of friends till last year. I mean, we were friends, but we hardly hung out. He was always hanging with my brother and Hermione," Ginny informed her.

"Whatever Ginny, at least when you guys start going out you won't go through an awkward faze where you two have to get to know each other," Kenzi exclaimed.

"Well I guess…wait how are you so sure we going to go out?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"I have my ways," Kenzi joked. "How long have you liked him anyway?"

"Well I liked him when I first came to Hogwarts, but not really. I only really started to like him last year," Ginny admitted.

"So you are telling me that every time I asked you if you liked him you lied to me?" Kenzi asked, astounded.

Ginny looked away from Kenzi nervously nodding her head. "I was too nervous to tell anyone, because I did not want him to find out. That is why I just decided to deny it.

"Wait, so that is why you stood up for Helen when we joked that she liked him, because you did not want her to like him," Kenzi figured out.

Ginny nodded again still not looking at Kenzi.

"Aww that is so sweet," Kenzi said. "I can't believe you did not tell anyone till now."

"Well, I don't know we kind of got too close so I did not want to ruin our friendship over what I thought was a stupid little crush," Ginny said, finally looking at Kenzi again.

"Okay so let's get back to how you are going to tell him. Here is what you are going to do…"

A/N-My beta did not check it so all the mistakes are mine because I wanted to get this posted by the time I said I would. Thank you all for understanding how I could not post sooner. I promise the other 2 chaps (yeah I know 2 chaps left this is a short story but I am writing a sequel so it is all good.) and Happy Late Holidays! And for all those who reviewed again I give you a cookie (: :)-my poorly drawn cookie.

r/r

x.:Nikki:.x


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or "Can You Feel The Love Tonight".

A/N-Sorry it took me a little while, I have been going through a lot latly and I am still  
trying to get ideas for the sequel.

Thank you to all my reviewers and here is your cookie (: :)

I Love you Nicky

xXx

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are I

t's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

-Can you feel the love tonight (Disney)

xXx

Chapter 3

That night Ginny's dreams were the same as the night before, except more extreme. She kept waking up, so finally at five o'clock she gave up on trying to sleep knowing she would just wake up again in ten minutes.

Ginny went down to the common room with her poetry book and started writing once again…

"While I sit in class  
_All I think of is you_

_While I write in my book_  
_All I write about is you_

_While I talk with my friends_  
_All I talk of is you_  
_While I rest in my bed_  
_All I dream of is you"_

It was not one of her best but it was true. She could not stop thinking of him no matter what she did and even with Kenzi's help she could not tell him.

Ginny sat and started to think about what Kenzi had told her.

"_Here is what you are going to do. You are going to go up to him, in the morning, and tell him that you have liked him for a really long time, but you were too scared to tell him. Then ask him if he likes you too."_

"_I can't just ask him if he likes me. It would be too awkward," Ginny responded._

"_I don't know how else you could tell him, I have never done this before," Kenzi admitted._

That is when she decided 'I have to tell Sara and get her opinion.'  
xXx

Sara did not get up till almost noon so Ginny had time to do her Potions and Charms Essays, with a little help from Danielle, and finish the book she was reading.

When Sara finally came down from the girl's dorms, Ginny rushed over to her and started explaining everything really fast.

"Sara, thank God you are up. I have been waiting since five for you. I need your help with something very important, because I don't know what to do and…"

"Whoa, slow down Ginny. Okay first thing, why were you up at five o'clock on a Sunday morning?" Sara asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep. That is not the point though. I need help telling Ha…the person I like that I like them," Ginny revealed, almost saying his name.

"You are going to tell Chris?" Sara asked.

"Not Chris, someone else, besides I never said I liked Chris, I just said he was cute," Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, if it is not Chris then who is it?" Sara asked, curiously.

"It's….It's…It's Harry ok," Ginny admitted.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Sara exclaimed.

"Holy Crud, why is everyone saying that?" Ginny wondered.

"Other people know?" Sara asked curiously.

"Only two people besides you know, Kenzi and Becky. They are not a big help though because neither of them have ever told a guy they like them before," Ginny admitted.

"Okay, well if you want my opinion I think you should go up to him and be like, 'Harry I need to tell you something really important that I need to get off my chest. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I really like you and I have for a long time but I didn't know how to tell you,'" Sara said.

"Sara that is great! I can't believe I didn't think of that! You are amazing!" Ginny said, giving Sara a gigantic hug.

"No problem Ginny. When are you going to tell him anyway?" Sara asked curiously.

"I think I am going to tell him tomorrow at Quidditch or in the beginning of the day. I have not decided yet. All I know is I am going to tell him when we are alone," Ginny exclaimed.

"I think you should tell him in the beginning of the day and get it over with," Sara suggested.

"I don't know, in the morning we are with a bunch of other people and I can't tell him in front of other people. I would be too embarrassed," Ginny explained.

"Then ask him if you can talk to him, alone, for a second," Sara recommended.

"I can't. I would feel too awkward," Ginny said

"Do you want me to do it?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I want to tell him myself but I don't know if I can do it alone," Ginny admitted. "Let me think about it."

"Okay I will be with Draco outside, by the Quidditch field," Sara said, as she waved and walk out of the common room.

'What am I going to do. I would be too nervous to tell him in the morning, in front of everyone, and the only time I kind of see him alone is Quidditch, and that is only when I am lucky. I hope I can get to tell him before that tomorrow. If I don't Becky is right, I am going to burst.'

Ginny sat and thought and finally took out her poem book once again and started writing.

"_I don't know how to tell you,_  
_Don't know how to let you know._  
_I don't know how to act around you,_  
_Or how not to let it show."_

"_Dedicated to SVS"_

He was more then someone very special, Ginny had never felt this way about anyone before. She had, had crushes, or thought guys were cute, or even been obsessed over a famous person, but none of these compared to the way she felt about Harry. She loved him, and she knew it. Not only could she not stop thinking about him, but her heart stopped every time they touched, and she never knew what to say around him when they were alone.

This scared her a bit because she did not know if she could live with the broken heart she was going to end up with after all of this was over. She just hoped she could learn to because she was almost positive he didn't like her the way she liked…loved him.

xXx

A/N-Thank you again. Please review and tell me what you think…well I'm off to Spanish class…see ya.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or Come What May.

A/N-This is the last chapter. I hope you like it.

Dedicated to Nicky

XxX

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And storms may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

_Chorus_

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
XxX

Chapter 4

Today was the day she was finally going to tell him. She was extremely nervous, and was not sure she was going to be able to do it.

Ginny spent a long time getting ready because she wanted to look her best for the occasion. She put on her lucky necklace and Irish ring, took her stuff, and was out the door to the Great Hall to meet up with all of her friends.  
XxX

When Ginny got half way to the Great Hall she met up with Kenzi, Becky, and Danielle.

"Ginny, what up? You ready to go spill your guts out," Kenzi joked.

"I don't think I can do it. I am too nervous," Ginny admitted.

"You can do it!" Becky cheered.

Ginny laughed at this comment but was still very nervous inside and was sure she was either going to screw up or end up heart broken.

"Wait, what is going on? What is Ginny doing?" Danielle asked curiously.

"She is telling the guy she likes that she likes him," Kenzi blurted.

"She is…You are…who is he? Do I know him? Come on you can trust me," Danielle said, excitedly.

"Well everyone will probably know by the end of the day anyway. I like Harry," Ginny exclaimed.

"You do!" Danielle said amazed. "And you are going to tell him! We will have a new couple by the end of the day."

"Oh my God, why does everyone think that? He does not like me. I don't even know why I am telling him," Ginny admitted.

"Fine you keep thinking that, but you are going to tell him, and you two will be going out by the end of the day," Kenzi exclaimed, and they all headed to the Great Hall so Ginny could finally spill her guts to Harry about how she felt about him.  
XxX

When they got there Harry was joking around with Ron, Sara was on Draco's lap talking, and Mary was talking to Hermione.

"Hey guys," Harry said, as they came in.

"Hey," Danielle, Becky, Kenzi, and Ginny said, in unison.

The whole time that they were in the Great Hall Ginny was so nervous because not only were there a bunch of people there so she couldn't tell him, her friends kept pestering her to tell him anyway. She was extremely relived when the bell to get to class rang, and she could get out of there.

"Well that's the bell, see you guys later," Ginny said as her, Becky, and Kenzi left to go to Charms.  
XxX

Ginny could not concentrate in class. All she thought of was Harry, and how she was going to have to tell him, or her friends would probably tell him for her, not that, that was very bad because if he did not like her she could just deny the whole thing.

Then at the beginning of Transfigurations Sara came up to Ginny and said, with a grin, "Ginny, I know something you don't know."

Ginny was very curious and wondered, 'does she know if he likes me, and if so how? Did she tell him?' "What? What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You are just going to have to wait and find out," Sara said.

"Come on Sara, I have to know," Ginny begged.

"Not now, class is starting," Sara stated.

"Since when has that ever stopped you."

Sara grinned at this remark and took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

Ginny gave up and started to take notes, like she thought Sara was doing but to her surprise she ended up getting a note put on top of her parchment.

Ginny picked up the note and read it. It said:

"_He likes you!"_

When Ginny read this she had a gigantic smile applied onto her face. Ginny took her quill and responded back:

"_How do you know?"_

"_I asked him in advanced DADA if he liked you and he said yes he did and he has for a long time but he does not want to tell you because he does not want to ruin your friendship" _Sara responded.

Ginny was ecstatic. He liked her! He really liked her! This was the best day of her life.  
XxX

Later, at lunchtime, both Harry and her were kind of quiet the whole time and did not talk to each other. Ginny knew that Sara had to tell Harry how she felt to get him to tell her if he liked Ginny but that did not make tell him any easier, especially when she was with her friends. She hoped she could tell him by the end of the day.

It was finally time for Quidditch practice and Ginny knew that she was going to have to bring it up sooner or later. At least she already knew he liked her, and she didn't have to worry about things being awkward because it could not get any more awkward then it already was.

So during a break in the practice her and Harry went over to the side of the pitch to talk.

"So, I guess Sara told you then," Ginny said, nervously.

"Yeah. Hey, can I ask you something though?" Harry asked, sounded equally nervous.

"Sure," Ginny exclaimed.

"This isn't a joke is it?"

"What? No, of course not! Why would I joke about something like this?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"I don't know, I mean people always joked about Hannah liking me, so I didn't know if this was a joke too," Harry admitted.

"Of course not. I really like you Harry, and I have for quite some time," Ginny admitted.

"Harry smiled and said, "I have liked you for a while too, but I did not want to mess up our friendship by telling you."

"Same. So, now that it is out in the open, Harry will you go out with me?" Ginny questioned.

"I would love to," Harry said, and they both smiled at each other until Harry looked down at his watch and saw that their 10min. break ended 5mins, ago. "Oops, better get the team back together and continue practice."  
XxX

Quidditch practice was so much fun and every time Harry caught Ginny's eye he winked at her, which made her turn bright red.

Ginny was so happy that her and Harry were finally going out, and she could not wait to tell her friends.  
XxX

After practice Harry and Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor common room together, and when they finally got there Sara, Becky, Kenzi, Danielle, and Mary bombarded them.

"So are you two going out yet?" Sara asked.

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other and smiled.

The five girls go the hint and all started flipping out saying how they were so perfect for each other, and how they were going to last an extremely long time if not forever, together.  
XxX

After a day full of congratulations and many smiles between the new couple Ginny decided she should probably go to bed.

Before she went up to bed Harry gave Ginny a big hug and said, "Night Ginny, sweet dreams."

Ginny smiled once again and returned the farewell all ready knowing that tonight she would have the sweetest dreams she ever had.

_"No one understands the way I feel,_  
_The way I feel inside my heart._  
_No one understands how my heart you steal,_  
_How I can't stand to be apart._

_I LOVE YOU…Harry!"_

A/N-Tell me what you think. Btw the sequel will not be posted for a while because I have a lot going on in my life right now, but I will try to have it up soon.


	5. an

A/N Hi people look I probably will not be having a sequal because, well if I did it would be the most mest up story ever. I will try to write one maybe some time in the future but not now. Sry

x.:Nikki:.x


End file.
